¿Sólo un accidente?
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Chinatsu corre a su habitación, muy temerosa de algo horrible que había hecho: besarse con su hermana Tomoko, sin embargo, de alguna manera le había gustado esa experiencia, descubriendo así que estaba realmente enamorada de ella, algo absolutamente inaceptable e imposible. Oneshot
**Advertencia:** Saludos, mujeres (sobre todo a las mujeres *q*) y gentlemen, en vista a las reacciones que vinieron por el fic AkanexTomoko, he decidido hacer arder un poco el mundo y traer esta historia. Disculpen si hay un poco de Ooc, pero es que no la podría ver de otra manera :)

 **¿Sólo un accidente?**

Chinatsu llegaba en una sola carrera a su habitación. No se atrevió a mirar atrás porque le daba mucho miedo hacerlo. Cierra la puerta con fuerza y luego se lanza sobre la cama y se abraza con todas sus fuerzas a la almohada, empezando a llorar, olvidando que se estaba acostando con el uniforme mojado.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo fue que...?

Se queda allí por tiempo indefinido, meditando sobre lo que había ocurrido pocos instantes antes de entrar a la habitación. Sus dedos se mueven lenta y tímidamente a sus labios, y en cuanto los alcanza los delinea con curiosidad ¿Qué había sido esa sensación en ella? ¿Cómo llegó a ese punto? Por accidente, eso ni se discute. Chinatsu jamás habría...

El teléfono de su celular empieza a vibrar dentro del uniforme de la pelirrosa. En cuanto saca el teléfono lee que estaba recibiendo una llamada de Yui. En cualquier otra situación respondería la llamada con toda la felicidad del mundo y saludaría con estridencia a su senpai, pero esta vez no se sentía con ánimos de responderle la llamada.

Se sentía culpable, eso tampoco se discute. Aquello no debió haber pasado nunca, y ahora seguramente la odiaba. Una cosa fue lo que ocurrió en aquel incidente en que Chitose había comido una caja de chocolate prácticamente sola, otra muy distinta era lo de la "práctica" con Akari en que fue agarrada por Yui y Kyouko en la parte menos conveniente, pero lo que recién pasó era absolutamente distinto, no había punto alguno de comparación. No fue un momento en que alguien enloquece y se pone a dar besos a diestra y siniestra, tampoco era un simple ensayo o juego inocente que incluyera un beso mal ubicado, no. Una vez más Chinatsu se delinea los labios y siente una extraña y mal vista excitación, sentía que la espalda se le erizaba y que los labios le temblaban.

¿Qué era ese raro sentimiento? ¿Cómo empezó todo aquello? ¿Acaso... le había gustado?

Podía ser alguien extraña y aterradora en ocasiones, pero Chinatsu era inexperta y en cierto modo inocente, aunque nunca habría comparación con la inocencia de Akari, eso era otro nivel absolutamente inalcanzable ya para ella. Pero el caso es que no entendía cómo es que podía tener esa ráfaga de sensaciones tan inquietantes por ese simple accidente, del cual estaba segura que no ocurriría jamás... pero esa idea le hace sentir una ligera desilusión ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le estaba pasando a ella? Sólo podía mirar atrás y recordar la razón por la que vino en primer lugar.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Chinatsu había regresado de clases y se despide en la puerta de Akari, Kyouko y Yui (esta última tuvo problemas para poder irse, porque Chinatsu se le había abrazado y no se quería separar). Era un día como cualquier otro, nada podía haber que estuviera fuera de lo normal. Su hermana mayor, Tomoko, estaba leyendo una revista cualquiera mientras degustaba un té que recién había hecho.

-Ohayo, onee-chan.

-Oh, bienvenida a casa, Chinatsu- Tomoko deja su lectura a un lado y se levanta- ¿No quieres un poco de té? Pareces un poco cansada.

-No mucho, sólo tuvimos un poco de práctica en la clase de cocina, y no fue difícil.

-Lo que pasa es que siempre te esfuerzas para ser la mejor, y por ello tus habilidades en la cocina y haciendo té siempre están en franca mejora, Chinatsu- Tomoko sirve el té y se lo deja al alcance a su hermana menor, ella acepta y juntas se ponen a beber de manera sincronizada-. Supongo que es inevitable que aprendas esto, es una dedicación en común en la que queremos impresionar a nuestras compañeras más queridas.

Chinatsu solo asiente y disfruta del té de su hermana mayor. Ambas hermanas disfrutaban pasar esos pequeños pero especiales ratos en los que sencillamente toman té y hablan sobre temas varios que se les pudieran ocurrir en el momento, especialmente sobre sus amistades en el ámbito estudiantil. Ninguna de las dos se daba cuenta aún, pero con el pasar del tiempo, poco a poco, el tema de conversación más frecuente había pasado a ser sobre ellas mismas y los hobbies que tenían en común, ya rara vez tocaban el tema sobre Akane, Yui o alguna otra amiga que tuvieran. Durante un buen rato se dedicaron a compartir sus experiencias individuales sobre cómo les iba saliendo el té últimamente, y cada punto en sus respectivos progresos sólo servía para sacar una nueva sonrisa a la otra.

-¿Entonces así haces ahora el té negro? Eres increíble, onee-chan.

-Gracias, pero tú no te quedas atrás con el té verde.

Chinatsu y Tomoko se dirigen juntas para poner en práctica todos aquellos datos adicionales, y el resultado obtenido había resultado bastante divertido, tanto que incluso se dieron el lujo de echarse agua de manera juguetona cuando la otra se descuidaba. Una vez terminados sus experimentos, prueban el té de la otra, y no podían sentir otra cosa que alegría al probar algo tan delicioso.

-¡Cien puntos para la que creadora de un té tan sabroso!- dice Tomoko a voz en cuello.

-Pues cien puntos para ti también, onee-chan.

Fue una experiencia bastante grata, no recordaban haberse divertido tanto en bastante tiempo, y de vez en cuando dejaban escapar una risa alegre. Chinatsu no se había dado cuenta, pero por primera vez desde que entró en Nanamori estuvo más de una hora consecutiva sin pensar en Yui, pero eso le daría igual mientras siguiera sin recordarla.

-Supongo que ahora nos toca limpiar este pequeño desastre ¿no?- Tomoko señala con la mirada los charcos de agua que se habían formado en la cocina.

-Sí, yo también lo creo.

Chinatsu se encargaba de limpiar la mesa de la cocina y de lavar toda la loza, y Tomoko limpiaba detalladamente el suelo. De vez en cuando se lanzaban una puya a modo de chiste para mantener esa atmósfera de alegría y diversión en la que tan bien se encontraban. Chinatsu ya había terminado su trabajo antes que Tomoko, así que guarda todo y decide que era el momento de hacer su tarea, pero al pisar descalza el suelo recién trapeado se resbala, y Tomoko reacciona instantáneamente y logra atraparla para evitar que se hiciera daño, pero como sea ambas caen al suelo.

-Auch. Gracias por ayudarme, onee-chan. Casi me doy un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, como tu hermana mayor, yo siempre estoy aquí para defenderte y cuidarte de todo.

Ambas chicas sonríen, pero ese ambiente resulta ser muy fugaz. Tanto Chinatsu como Tomoko se dan cuenta de pronto la posición en la que se encontraban. Tomoko estaba encima del cuerpo de Chinatsu, sus cuerpos estaban bastante pegados, y eso junto con el agua en sus ropas significó un contacto un tanto "directo" entre ellas. No conforme con eso, sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros uno del otro, y los dedos de sus manos estaban entrelazados. Un enorme sonrojo se apodera de sus rostros y sentían que la vergüenza las mataría, pero algo les impidió moverse o reaccionar.

-Chinatsu...

No tenían ni idea del tiempo que permanecerían en esa posición un tanto sugerente, el caso es que sus miradas eran lo único que parecía cambiar: primero se miraban fijamente a los ojos, y luego, por un instante bastante efímero, se miraban los temblorosos labios. Chinatsu se da cuenta entonces de que algo no andaba bien ¿Qué era sensación que estaba inundando su cerebro de tal manera? ¿Por qué miraba tan fijamente la boca de su hermana mayor? Era inverosímil, irreal, ridículo... No podía haber ninguna posibilidad de que... ella y su hermana mayor...

Pero de pronto ocurre. Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta, ni tampoco supieron realmente quién lo hizo, quizá podrían haber sido las dos que reaccionaron al mismo tiempo, pero el hecho es que aquellos palpitantes y rosados labios de ambas hermanas habían acortado la poca distancia que había entre ellas. Fue un beso casto, suave, tierno, inconsciente, quizá hasta tonto, pero no hicieron nada para romper ese contacto. Tomoko es la primera que cierra los ojos y sus dedos, y Chinatsu la imita y empieza a mover sus labios.

Eran exquisitos, muy dulces, un verdadero manjar... era como si estuvieran bebiendo de una fuente celestial y de la que jamás se cansarían. Sin darse cuenta, Chinatsu empieza a exigir a su hermana que abriera la boca para ella, a lo que accede y entonces empieza un delicioso baile entre ambas lenguas, una competencia por el dominio de la boca de la otra, y Chinatsu iba ganando esa batalla, muy posiblemente porque tenía una mayor experiencia en esto... sí, era verdad, ya había pasado por esto cuando había practicado con Akari para besar a Yui... ¿Yui-senpai?

Chinatsu finalmente despierta de ese sueño y se separa de los labios de Tomoko de forma muy brusca, de hecho le parece haber mordido accidentalmente el labio de su hermana. Se quita de debajo de ella y se levanta tan rápido como le es posible y se sostiene a la cocina al casi resbalar otra vez. Estaba horrorizada, pero no con Tomoko, sino con ella misma. Estaba segura que fue ella quien cerró ese espacio entre ellas y la besó, y ahora seguramente estaría despertando una sensación de asco y repudio de parte de su hermana. Quería llorar, quería suplicarle perdón a Tomoko por haberse atrevido a hacer algo tan repugnante, deseaba desaparecer de allí e irse tan lejos que este sentimiento de culpa que la oprimía jamás pudiese alcanzarla, pero para su desgracia eso era imposible, así que hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente: corrió a toda velocidad de allí, dejando a su hermana aún en el suelo, completamente atónita y mirando fijamente a Chinatsu.

* * *

 **Fin del flashback**

El sólo pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir le hacía sentir cada vez peor ¿Cómo es posible que fuese tan estúpida? ¡Es su hermana mayor, no tenía ningún derecho a atreverse a hacer eso, además que eso ya es mucho más extraño que el solo hecho de haber besado a otra chica! Tenía miedo de levantarse de allí y enfrentar a Tomoko ¿Y si le gritaba? ¿Y si le decía que ya no la vería más como su hermana? ¿Y si a partir de ahora la iba a repudiar? Sentía que lo tendría muy bien merecido, sobre todo porque, a pesar de lo mucho que se decía que no era correcto, lo había disfrutado, le había gustado besar a su onee-chan.

Las lágrimas se habían secado en su rostro, y ella poco a poco se estaba dejando vencer por el sueño. Era lo mejor, seguramente todo esto se trataba de un sueño, y en cuanto se despertara vería que no ocurrió absolutamente nada, y Tomoko no la odiaría. Era ridículo pensar que justo ahora se había dado cuenta de algo así, que se había enamorado de Tomoko, de su propia hermana mayor, si hasta ese momento ella sólo tenía ojos y mente para Yui ¿Qué fue lo que cambió en ella y cuándo lo hizo? Posiblemente esa pregunta nunca sería capaz de responderla, pero seguramente ya no importaba. Había pasado, y por eso mismo Tomoko la odiaba, pero sin duda no tanto como ahora Chinatsu se odiaba a sí misma.

-Onee... chan...

* * *

 **Tiempo después**

-... tsu... tsu... Chinatsu...

Abre los ojos lentamente para ver el rostro de Tomoko, evidentemente preocupada, pero la más pequeña tenía un poco borrosa la vista y no podía ver bien a su hermana.

-Onee-chan ¿qué ocurrió?

-Quiero pedirte perdón, Chinatsu- eso fue completamente inesperado ¿porqué Tomoko se estaría disculpando así?-. Te he hecho un terrible daño, y no quiero que me odies por eso. Estoy tan arrepentida.

Chinatsu se sienta torpemente y se restriega los ojos para poder ver mejor, y entonces ve algo que la asusta mucho; el labio inferior de Tomoko estaba un poco partido, producto sin duda a causa de una mordida accidental, su mordida ¿Todo fue real? ¿Ese beso sí tuvo lugar?

-O-onee-chan...

-Sé que debiste sufrir mucho por lo que te hice... Sé que fui yo quien dio ese paso, fui yo quien quiso ese beso, pero te juro que no sé lo que pasó conmigo- los ojos de Tomoko se estaban anegando en lágrimas-. Por eso te ruego que no me odies por eso, no quiero que pienses que soy una incestuosa pervertida, sólo yo... n-no lo pude evitar, no sé cómo es que...- a Chinatsu la hacía sentir destrozada ver ese semblante de su hermana, no quería verla así- No me odies por favor, aunque sé que lo merezco por tener de pronto la idea de...

-Soy yo quien debería pedirte perdón por todo eso, onee-chan- suelta Chinatsu sin ser capaz de contener las lágrimas-. Sé que fui yo quien te besó, no tienes que decirme esas cosas para hacerme sentir mejor. No tengo idea de cómo es posible esto, pero en ese momento quise besarte, no lo pude evitar, y estuve a punto de perder el control en ese momento... Me gustó besarte, y por esa misma razón es que me asusté y huí, tengo miedo de que me odies y no quieras ser más mi onee-chan...

Chinatsu se interrumpe cuando Tomoko la envuelve en un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo. Ambas lo habían pasado bastante mal desde ese beso accidental. Pero Tomoko estaba comprendiendo, mucho más rápido que Chinatsu, que ambas habían tenido de pronto el mismo sentimiento, el mismo impulso y la misma sensación de culpa por ese instante que, ahora se daba cuenta, ninguna de las dos quiso que terminara.

-Nunca digas que no te voy a querer, Chinatsu, porque eso no va a pasar jamás, aún si el mundo se acabara no podría dejar de quererte. Eres la mejor persona que hay, y siempre me he sentido orgullosa de que crecieras por ti misma y aprendieras a hacer té con tu propio esfuerzo. No hay manera de que te deje de querer. Te quiero, Chinatsu. Te quiero con toda mi alma- limpia las lágrimas de su pequeña hermana y la toma delicadamente del rostro-. Así que no llores más, no pasa nada. Todo está bien.

Chinatsu no dice ni hace nada más, se sentía tan gusto de esa manera que permitía que Tomoko la tuviera así. Aún estaba intentando asimilar que en realidad no fue la única que había querido, sin querer, que aquello ocurriera. Ya no lloraba, se sentía demasiado bien como para llorar. Estaban completamente sumergidas una en la otra, nuevamente afloraban esas insanas ganas de probar el dulce néctar de los labios que veían. Chinatsu y Tomoko pensaban que debían estar enloqueciendo para permitirse algo así, pero decidieron dar una nueva oportunidad a ello.

-Chinatsu, ¿podemos...?

-No importa, onee-chan. Creo que también yo lo quiero, o al menos quiero saber si lo quiero.

Y ambas cerraron a la vez el espacio entre sus labios. Cada una pensaba que los labios de la otra eran realmente deliciosos. Lo estaban disfrutando. Nuevamente es Chinatsu quien pide permiso para acceder a la boca de Tomoko, lo cual esta acepta e inicia una nueva danza interna. Las manos de Tomoko pasan a atrapar la cintura de Chinatsu, aún su ropa estaba ligeramente húmeda (a diferencia de la ropa de Tomoko que estaba seca por haberse cambiado), y Tomoko la empuja lentamente hasta acostarla y hacer que el beso sea exactamente igual al anterior. Las manos de Chinatsu por su parte ahora son las que sostienen el rostro de Tomoko, y a medida que pasaban los segundos el beso se iba intensificando. Ambas estaban perdiendo la cabeza y no temían ya a que pudieran ser rechazadas en modo alguno.

Tomoko rompe el contacto de ambas bocas y pasa a tomar con sus labios el cuello de Chinatsu, disfrutando felizmente los gemidos resultantes y sin hacer nada que dijera que se iba a detener. Chinatsu aferraba con frenesí la cabeza de su hermana para que continuase, lo estaba disfrutando mucho y no quería que parara. La temperatura y la intensidad subían exponencialmente a medida que los besos y las caricias continuaban; estaban completamente desbocadas.

-Onee-chan... onee-chan...

Se habían olvidado de todo, de las culpas, del resto del mundo, de lo que podrían haber hecho en otras circunstancias... ahora sólo estaban ahí para besarse, sin comprender cómo llegaron a esto, pero lo más probable es que nunca intentarían averiguarlo, no encontrarían mucho sentido a ese enamoramiento tan repentino, y de todas maneras, se sabía bien que el amor no responde a ninguna lógica, sólo llega y lo flecha a uno de manera caprichosa, tal y como pasó con ambas. Tomoko deja el cuello de Chinatsu y vuelve a atrapar sus labios por un breve instante, luego se separa para así empezar a quitarse la ropa mientras que Chinatsu hacía lo propio con el uniforme, cuando de pronto suena el timbre de la casa, obligándolas a parar.

- _¿Chinatsu-chan?_

-¡Es Yui-senpai!- Chinatsu se levanta de golpe y se cambia lo más rápido posible para luego bajar a recibir a Yui. Había olvidado que ella la había intentado llamar anteriormente.

* * *

 **Sala**

Tomoko había bajado lentamente las escaleras y veía a su pequeña y dulce hermana hablando con su senpai. Parecía ser una persona bastante confiable, y eso alegraba mucho a Tomoko, pues eso significaba que Chinatsu contaba con amigas realmente especiales, no solo contaba con Akari. Chinatsu cierra la puerta y se dirige al sofá en donde estaba su hermana, y por un rato evitaban mirarse a los ojos.

-Yui-senpai me había llamado varias veces para decirme que me iba a dejar sus apuntes viejos, y como no respondí, decidió entonces venir a verme y dejarme los apuntes ahora mismo- dice Chinatsu como si Tomoko se lo hubiese preguntado.

-Se nota que se preocupa por ti, es una chica realmente especial.

Ambas ríen un rato, y luego un silencio un poco incómodo se forma entre ellas, y un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de sus rostros.

-Onee-chan...

-Se supone que sólo nos íbamos a dar un pequeño beso, pero creo que casi nos pasamos, jejeje- Tomoko se pone a jugar con los índices y dedica una fugaz mirada a su hermana-. No me imaginaba que fueras tan buena besando, Chinatsu.

-No te preocupes, que tú no estabas nada mal- responde Chinatsu en tono de broma, evitando decir cómo fue que había aprendido a besar.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? No creo que a tus amigas ni a Akane-chan les sea fácil saber que... tú y yo...

-Supongo que será mejor así- Chinatsu se acerca más a su hermana y posa la cabeza en su hombro-. No sé porqué, pero cuando Yui-senpai acaba de pasar no intenté abrazarla ni nada más ¿y qué tal si en realidad me obligaba a hacerlo por admiración? ¿Crees que esto entre nosotras sea lo correcto?

-Tal vez no- Tomoko suspira largamente y abraza cariñosamente a su hermanita-, pero no creo que eso nos pueda detener en seguir en lo que queremos. Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

Chinatsu sonríe y vuelve a besar a Tomoko. Ahora tenían mucho tiempo por delante, y con el dulce sabor de sus labios ya era suficiente para sentir ese placer tan inapropiado y culposo. Ya para lo demás habría su momento.

 **Fin**

* * *

Ahora que llegamos aquí ¿cuántos puntos le darían a este OS? Ya sé que a muchos se les despierta el ship culposo con leer esto, y es que nunca me canso de ver ese tipo de declaraciones xD.

Hasta otra


End file.
